


Highnoon in the Universe

by Betery



Series: Highnoon in the Universe [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, Gen, homesick Lance, lance is a wistful child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betery/pseuds/Betery
Summary: Lance is a boy from Cuba he grew up with an amazing family and with an even more amazing secret. How had Lance learned to be such a good shot? From his Pa of course! Now Lance is stuck in space with a bayard that fits him well, but makes him all nostalgic for the Peacekeeper his Pa would let him sometimes hold. A cowboy isn't much of a cowboy without the right gun.





	Highnoon in the Universe

Then:  
**  
“Y’see scamp, you gotta breathe real slow like to be steady enough to hit your target.” Pa’s slow drawl was soothing to Lance as he held the bb pistol in his hand, aiming at a few glass bottles.**

**Lance took a deep breath and aimed at the glass bottles, he knew he could hit them with the Dead Eye, he'd seen Pa do it enough time to mimic the feel and movement. He took slow breath and felt the air around him, how the sun buzzed on his skin and how the slight breeze curled his hair. 'slipping between the seconds' is what his paw once told him about the dead eye. Something was rising to his challenge and he was just about feeling a sensation behind his eyes when his Pa clicked his tongue and slipped a hand across his vision, stopping his plan in its tracks.**

****

****

**“Now I know you got the dead-eye kiddo but that shit’ll make you blind if you use it this young, so instead 'a using up a precious power like that, let’s try an’ hone your real skill. Unless o' course you don't think you can do it.”**

**Lance didn't take long to bounce back down from a challenged shook himself out of his self pity at his failed ploy. He grinned and took his aim at the glass bottles, “It’s high noon somewhere in the world, right Pa?” He said and let out a slow breath, pulling the trigger three times and shot the three glass bottles, shattering all three in quick succession.**

**Pa Laughed, and lifted Lance up by the pits, "Atta boy, you'll make a strong cowboy one day. Maybe when you get tall enough I'll get you your own gun." Lance giggled and hugged his Pa.**

**"And I'll be a hero, just like you!" Pa put him down and ruffled his hair.**

**"We'll see scamp. We'll see."**  
\--  
Now:  
Lance was sitting in the hanger with Blue holding, his bayard, “Yeah, and Pa used be to part of a god awful gang name of deadlock. Then Abuelito found ‘im and took him to Overwatch and raised him up to be a hero in his own right. When Dad found Mom it was while he was on the run from the law. Kinda a one night stand, didn’t know him in my younger years, but Mom always told me stories of the Cowboy that stole her heart. She married Fred just a couple years after I was born and Pa let him change my last name to Mcclain. ‘Close enough’ he said.” Lance chuckled. Leaning back against Blue's leg  


“Said having a civvie dad and a non-hero last name would help me out. Man, what I would’ve done to help out Overwatch.” Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “They needed fighter pilots so that’s what I went to the Garrison for, learn to be a pilot get to know what I needed to, make some connections long enough to walk out into the sunset and take my place by Pa’s side.”  


Blue purred in amusement, _Your plan was loose at best, my paladin._  


Lance grinned, “All the best one’s are.” It got him here after all. Without his on the fly plan to rescue Shiro, no one would be here.  


Lance distracted himself from that rabbit hole of thought by re-examining his bayard. “I know I’m a pretty good shot, and I’m thankful for the sniper rifle I have but… I guess I just wanna feel closer to my Pa sometimes. You know, with a pistol like Peacekeeper or something.”  


_As a Paladin of Voltron, you can change the shape of your Bayard. It is connected to your quintessence. If a pistol like your fathers is what you want, then that is what you’ll have. But only if you will it so._  


Lance side, closing his eyes, thinking on the feeling of peacekeeper in his hands, playing on the edge of Dead Eye, drawing up the feeling but not enough to slip between the seconds.  


“It’s high noon.” He drawls and summons his weapon: and in his hand is what must be some kind of Altean Pistol; it was a sleek white and blue- like his rifle but the cylinder was definitely for show rather than for putting actual bullets in it. He learned this after trying to fake a reload. It did look like it could spin though so there was that. It was no peacekeeper, but the feel was close enough with its balance and weight. “Draw.” He muttered, making fake gun noise as he aimed to shoot at an invisible Galran intruder. Dead Eye fizzing just behind his eyes, ready to be pulled into use.  


Even in space, it’s high noon somewhere in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Reviews would be much appreciated, darlings!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Green Engineer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360874) by [cyberlord4444](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberlord4444/pseuds/cyberlord4444)




End file.
